Princess Peach vs. Asuna Yuuki
Princess Peach vs. Asuna Yuuki is a What-If? Death Battle, featuring Peach from Mario and Asuna from Sword Art Online. Description Mario vs Sword Art Online! Don't underestimate these girls as they are actually extremely powerful! Interlude Wiz: A lot of people think that most female characters are weak and can't fight. These two say otherwise. Boomstick: Princess Peach, the Mario Princess who keeps getting kidnapped... and murderer of Zelda. *Peach kicks Zelda's head off* Wiz: And Asuna, the fastest Sword Art Online Player. Boomstick: He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win.. DEATH BATTLE! Peach Wiz: Princess Peach may look weak, but she's actually one tough princess. Yes, she may get kidnapped but one of our previous episodes shows to not mess with her.. Boomstick: Don't underestimate her. Peach is always ready to protect the Mushroom Kingdom whenever. ''' Wiz: Peach is actually one of the Star Children, the most powerful beings on the Mario Planet. Yes, she's seriously one of them... '''Boomstick: And Waluigi isn't!? WAAAALUIIGI. Wiz: Huh? Peach is usually kidnapped, but one time Bowser kidnapped the Mario Bros. and Peach was the one who saved the day. She was so strong she sent Bowser hurling into the air with her sentient parasol named Perry. Boomstick: Creative name, Nintendo. Peach also uses her emotions to fight, Wiz: Joy lets her fly, Sadness uses her tears to push opponents away. Anger creates a powerful fire forcefield, and Calm restores her health. Boomstick: She's getting OPer' by the second. She can also use a variety of sports materials to fight. Like a Golf Club, for example. But she can use her.. butt as a weapon. It causes an explosion. Not joking. Wiz: Peach's main power comes in the form of Magic, however. Sleepy Time summons a ton of sheep that makes people fall asleep. She used it to defeat Zelda. Peach has a few more RPG attacks, but most are healing.... Boomstick: Peach can somehow create rainbows from her hand and hit people with it. Seriously. Peach can also use her magic to glide. However, we don't know if that's actually her magic or if she's just really light. Wiz: Peach's main weapons are Turnips that can be thrown. Depending on how they look, they will be weaker or stronger. But Peache's abilities get serious when she uses her Empress Peach attack, which has the presure of three giant soccer balls. But Peach hasn't fought as much as the other characters in her series. Boomstick: She's weirldy powerful, however... Peach: Let's bake a delicious cake for Mario... Asuna Wiz: In the digital world of Sword Art Online, there's no faster player then Asuna. Boomstick: That chick? Wiz: Asuna found herself trapped into the game and was derping around when suddenly she met Kirito and teamed up with him to defeat a boss. They split for a year when they find two people when they were just doing normal stuff. Boomstick: Asuna is literally nicknamed Lightning Flash. Why? Cause she's so frickin' fast. Wiz: Asuna's also a pretty good cook. Asuna is surprisingly good with a sword. She usually just runs circles around her opponents, giving them few chances to attack. Boomstick: That's just plain cheap. Wiz: Asuna is actually smart. She can plan battles well, but there's one problem with that: We don't give prep time. If we did, Batman woudlv'e beat Spiderman. Asuna is a very tricky opponent to get past. Boomstick: Until you hit her! She may be tied with Pulseman for crappiest durability. Wiz: If you look away from her, she'll be gone. She's the Lightnign Flash. Asuna:I'm not going to die, because I'm the one who's going to protect you. DEATH BATTLE! Blippeeddeeblah In her castle, Peach floats down on Perry and notices Asuna. FIGHT!!! Peach rams into her with Peach Bomber, sending her far back. Asuna gets up and runs circles around Peach, who gets confused and is sliced by her sword. Peach notices the fast player running right towards her, so she sends her flying with her Golf Club. The Princess constantly hits Asuna with perry while she is falling. Asuna finally breaks out and slices Peach through her Castle Door. Asuna runs circles around Peach. Peach looks around a bit and finalyl is calm about it, heling her health. The Lightning Flash is hit by a Golf Club. She shakes the attack off and continues slicing Peach, only for her to kick Asuna in the face. Peach creates a rainbow, pummeling Asuna. She kicks Peach several times to counter it. Peach gets sad and creates gigantic tears, pushing Asuna back. But she runs SO fast she is abe to outrun it. Peach uses Joy to slightly flow back from her sword. Asuna slices at Peach several times, knocking her into some Toads. Peach: Huu,cha! Peach uses the Peach Bomber to send Asuna back into the outside of the castle. Asuna tries running up to Peach, but just sees a Sheep. Asuna: It's so cute! That was probably the worst mistake Asuna ever made. The second she touched it, she fell asleep, Peach finally leaps up into the blue sky and uses her Mega Empress strike, putting Asuna on 1 percent health, literally. Peach gets mad, and uses her rage ability to burn Asuna to ashes. K.O.! Results Boomstick: AGAIN!? Wiz: Peach should win easily on this one. Asuna just had her speed advantage, that was it. She didn't have any other advantage. Boomstick: We also need to bring in the fact that Peach has a much wider aresenal. Wiz: And she's much stronger, due to sending Bowser into the air easily. Boomstick: Asuna got BURRNEDDD! Wiz: The winner is Peach. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015